


Album 1. Track 13.

by kaisooforever8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisooforever8812/pseuds/kaisooforever8812
Summary: After accidentally being seated next to each other during math class, Kim Jongin starts to develop feelings for the school’s guitarist and math ace, Do Kyungsoo. The lingering question, “will he say yes?”, haunts him, after ultimately having the courage to ask his crush out to the senior’s formal.





	1. Last First Day

 

“Oh God, I can’t be late on the first day of senior year!”, Jongin yells while looking at the current time on his phone, 7:25 am. It’s unfortunate that morning trains are annoyingly always right on schedule. Thus, he quickly brushes his teeth and puts on his best uniform before running at such a fast pace one could imagine a dog is chasing him. 

_Phew!, that was close_ , he lets out a heavy sigh of relief after getting on just in time before the train doors started closing. 

By the time he arrived at school, it was already 8:40 am. Jongin pulls out his diary and checks the schedule of his last first day being a high school student. His index finger scrolls past the top right of the timetable,  _8:45 am, maths, Bldg. 08 room 12_.

“Oh Shit!, 5 minutes!”, Jongin once again sprints towards his designated class but stops as soon as he sees several students still lined up outside. 

“Jongin! Hey, you didn’t tell me you were in this class too! By the way, we get a new teacher this semester. Ugh, but I like Mr Khan though”, Chanyeol excitingly greets his best friend, placing one arm around his shoulder, while they both enter the classroom.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Also, I almost missed my train this morning. Can you believe that?”, Jongin questions, panting a little. Chanyeol smirks at the perspiring boy as he modestly responds, “Actually, yeah. That sounds like you” _._

Eager to have each other as seatmates for the entire semester, they choose a table not too far back from the board when suddenly, the new maths teacher gives a proper introduction.

“Good morning, everyone. My name is Mrs Nguyen and I am in charge of teaching mathematics this semester due to Mr Khan’s departure. Can I please get you all to sit in alphabetical order according to your last name? It will be easier for me to remember who you are when I ask questions.”

The unbroken silence in the classroom immediately disappears once students stand up from their chairs to arrange themselves. Jongin turns his head towards Chanyeol, pouting a little. 

“Well, I guess I’ll talk to you in an hour”, he gloomily tells his best friend, who now has to sit farther back. “Alright, make new friends for me then”, Chanyeol replies getting up from his seat. 

9:15 AM. The maths lesson has barely commenced when an unexpected knock is heard coming from outside. Since Jongin is sitting nearby the door, he opens it up while the teacher refuses to get distracted and resumes, “as I was saying, the derivative of a function is a measure of the rate at which the value y…” _._

As soon as Jongin opens the door, his eyes, without warning, encounter the petite boy’s profound gaze, causing him to stare for a little too long before letting him in and shutting the door completely.  

“Is anyone sitting here?”, the tardy student whispers, finger pointing to the vacant chair beside the tanned-boy. Absolute attention fixed on the maths problem in front of him, Jongin shakes his head, gesturing that it’s unoccupied. The newcomer, therefore, settles himself instantly,  unaware of the alphabetical seating arrangement.

9:50 AM. “Class is dismissed. Don’t forget to submit your homework first thing tomorrow morning!”, Mrs Nyugen reminds her students before turning off the projector screen.

Defeaning chatters shortly covered the whole classroom as students try to exit. Meanwhile, both Jongin and his seatmate are still sitting at their tables, waiting for everyone else to leave. The uncomfortable taciturnity between the two begins to build up and is now louder than the noise of students’ raving, cueing Jongin to get up.  

“Dude I saw Kyungsoo sit next to you. You’re so lucky, he’s like the smartest kid in school”, Chanyeol comments, as he bumps Jongin’s shoulder, putting the younger a little off-balance. “Oh is that his name? I thought I already knew everyone”, Jongin says, a mixture of scepticism and eagerness in his tone.

“It’s been three years. You’re gonna graduate not knowing everyone’s names in our cohort”, his best friend declares, slightly chuckling at this thought. “Shut up. I haven’t even seen him until now”, Jongin falsely responds, fully aware of the fact that he’s noticed the reserved boy before, despite being oblivious to his name. 

“He just sat next to me because he was late. That seat was supposed to be Junmyeon’s. I forgot to tell him about the assigned seat.”, Jongin makes a further remark, appearing a bit disheartened at the idea of him switching seats. “You didn’t know? Junmyeon transferred to maths high level because apparently, standard level is too easy for him”, Chanyeol evokes him, astounded by the lack of knowledge of his best friend. 

The first day ended a lot faster compared to most school days – an apparent indication of what senior year will be. Short and quick. No more time to waste. Before you know it, it’s time for graduation. Lessons from now on will concentrate more on revising previous topics rather than learning new information. Most are determined to achieve great results for their final exams, desperate to get accepted into their preferred universities. The only exception to that mindset – Kim Jongin, a 17-year-old student, who is still hesitant about his career plans after high school. Perhaps the ambience of being a senior will shape who he is and what he wants to do in the future.

Nevertheless, change is necessary.

Let it be something or  _someone._


	2. Problem Solving

It’s 9:24 in the evening. Jongin continues to contemplate on whether he should message Kyungsoo or email the teacher about a math problem he frankly cannot solve. After consuming time addressing this dilemma to himself, he completely switched gears and decides to text Chanyeol instead. 

 _Kim Jongin:_ “Have you done the maths homework?

 _Park Chanyeol:_  “What homework?”

 _Kim Jongin:_ “Dude, what the hell. It’s due tomorrow.”

 _Park Chanyeol:_  “Oh shit. Can you send me the answers?”

 _Kim Jongin:_  “Wtf. No. You promised you would do your homework since it’s our last year.”

 _Park Chanyeol:_  “Please.”

 _Kim Jongin:_  “Ugh, you’re so annoying. Fine. I’ll send them once I finish it.”

Even though Jongin is frustrated with his best friend, he can’t help but presume that this could be another reason to send a message to his now established seatmate. One being, he knew that Kyungsoo excels in maths so, confirmed he would know the solution, and secondly, he would genuinely love to befriend the guy. 

9:35 PM. Jongin sent a message. 

 _Kim Jongin:_  “Hey. We’re seatmates at maths class. Have you done the homework?”

15 minutes have passed.  Kyungsoo is yet to give him an answer. 

“Maybe he’s already sleeping”, Jongin reflects, resuming to check on his phone to see if the petite boy is at least online. Running out of patience and caffeine, he was adamant to leave the question blank, when all of a sudden, a series of notification sounds break the tranquillity in his room, every single one coming from the only person he’s thinking of at this moment.  

 _Do Kyungsoo:_  “Hey”

 _Do Kyungsoo:_ “Yes, I have”

 _Do Kyungsoo:_  “I just finished them”

 _Do Kyungsoo:_ “Why?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this one is actually based on my senior year as well. i'll end this story with a happy ending though ><


End file.
